botifandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Episode 7
Evil's Shadow (凶影, Kyōei) is the 7th episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Rin Asano *Taito Magatsu *Kagehisa Anotsu *Kagimura Habaki *Makoto *Giichi *Hyakurin *Shinriji *O-Ren *Shira *Manji Synopsis Discussions of the task of naming the instructor at the Ittou-ryu school, allotted them by the shogunate, have begun. They will make the Ittou-ryu's sword known to the world. Taito Magatsu vows to make that a reality, but decides to leave from Kagehisa Anotsu's side. At the same time, Ittou-ryu leaders start to be targeted. The tip of that blade is also pointed at Magatsu. Summary Taito was being carried to Tenpo dojo, but as he wondered why he doesn't hear any other people talking, the men carrying him, took out hidden blades and stabbed the small basket he was in. Then went to confirm his death, but Taito had avoided the swords and killed one of the man. The other man then tried attacking Taito, but was easily defeated. Taito tried to learn who send them to kill him and he promised to bring the man to a doctor. The man tried telling him saying "Kagi...", but died before was able to. Taito went to Tenpo dojo walking, where he saw Makoto and then another man leaving after he met with Kagehisa. Makoto explained that was Kagimura Habaki and was the daimyo's guard. Taito then asked Kagehisa what the authorities wanted and Kagehisa told him that after a month the Itto-ryu will become clan retained by the Shogunate and Fusano and Morozumi were named proxy instructors. In the mean time, Chogo Morozumi of Itto-ryu was fighting a man named Giichi. He was aware who Chogo was and asked about Itto-ryu members before killing Chogo. Elsewhere Ken'ei Fusano was being poisoned and finished off by Hyakurin. As she went outside Shinriji was waiting for her. Hyakurin went to throw up, as she had to drink some of the poison too and Shinriji congratulated her on her devotion. After hearing about Itto-ryu serving the Shogunate, Taito decides to leave the Itto-ryu and informs Kagehisa, who still told him he can go back anytime he wants. Before leaving Taito warns Kagehisa of "Akagi" as that's what he heard from the men that attacked him earlier. Taito goes to a brothel, where he spend some time with prostitute Ren. She wonders why does he not touch her, but Taito explained she reminded him of his sister. She then share her plans for the future and how she will be able to leave in two years. Before leaving, she gave Taito one of her hairpins and Taito promised he will keep coming, which made her happy. She then got called as she had a customer. A bit later, Shira met with his comrade and said that he missed Taito by a bit, as his comrade saw blood on his clothes, she realized he had killed someone again and he explained that she just didn't want to talk. Ren then was seeing all in blood in her room and where she died speaking Taito's name. Rin had made her resolve to kill Kagehisa and asked Manji to keep training her, but to not hold back. As he agreed, she ended up being beaten from the training. Manji then went to buy some corn and a bit later Shira came to Rin, wondering who she was. He asked about Manji, but Rin told him she didn't knew where he was, then Manji came telling him he was behind him and asked who he was. As they talked, Shira explained he was from Mugai-ryu and they seek out to destroy Itto-ryu and wanted to join forces with Manji. In the morning, Rin woke up and saw Shira, who told her that Manji went to town to take a sword he left for sharpening. He then invited her to start eating as he got a boar meat. As they ate, she asked him how he got so strong and he told her that he was killing people for money since he was 16 years old. Shira then revealed that the meat they were eating was from a dog that was sticking with Rin and Manji for a while, which made her throw up. Category:Episodes